


西部假日

by Rebort



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebort/pseuds/Rebort
Summary: ※绿林雪莉＆建筑工雅琪※未完
Relationships: Shelly/Jacky
Kudos: 2





	西部假日

她一把拉开车门启动，伴着吵闹轰鸣声踩下油门，抬起腿躲过瞄准她膝盖的一枪子弹，低下头闪开破碎的几小块玻璃。车速一百二十迈，卷起的灰尘沙砾形成一阵旋风，近在咫尺的赏金猎人们又被迅速拉远——想到他们今晚要如何被雇主惩罚，她有了点报复的快乐——谁知道这群该死的卑鄙家伙用她的一枚眼球能换到多少生意?她想抽出一支烟，拍了拍贴身口袋碰到一根小小的凸起。运气不错。身后的枪击还没停下，她干脆加快速度，丝毫没被戈壁路上路况不佳，时不时出现的尖刺和陷阱吓到。她对这片土地比自己的皮肤还熟悉。她左手娴熟抽出一支香烟叼在唇与唇之间，右手摁下打火机开关，又顺势把住方向盘——一个漂亮的急转弯。现在身后的人声终于弱下去了，她终于能惬意地吸上一口干燥炽热的空气再呼出，混着香烟的尼古丁味道。  
下午五点钟的太阳开始偏西偏暗，像个蛋黄轻而易举地融进群山后，发出夺目耀眼的红光。寂静的西部荒野上卷过风滚草和枯萎的仙人掌，暗色调的荆棘生在道路两边，带着它们尖锐的暗红色的针刺。天空从艳丽的玫红转成浅蓝，混上越来越多黑色。不知为什么，第一颗星星升起的时候，雪莉在那根燃尽了的香烟里看见了雅琪的影子:她穿着粉蓝色工装裤，自然地凑近她的烟点燃嘴里含着的那只，飞快伸出手掐断一整串鲜红的覆盆子。雅琪抽烟没有多少技巧，但有种粗砺的美:粗糙泛白的旧手套夹住香烟尾部，她习惯于深呼吸，烟气滤过她的肺部从唇缝间缓慢地流动而出。雪莉甚至能听见她随意靠着座位说:哈!这烟真不错。她知道荒野里的深绿毒气能让人产生幻觉，但她已经离得足够遥远，那就不是她幻觉与幻听的根源——啊，这是思念。雪莉张开嘴把只剩下点火星的烟头用指尖夹住丢出车外，感到一缕说不清的滋味，像洗不掉的血锈和饴糖沾在唇间。她皱皱眉，纯粹的思念比幻觉更不可原谅。夜越来越重，她见过无数次的熟悉河水在月光下闪闪发亮，深黑色的，也是象牙白的。迷彩色的吉普车飞驰着，远处城市朦胧的灯光像蛋清打发后浮起的泡沫。她听见建筑工地上钻头嗡嗡作响，就知道雅琪还没能结束工作——她又加班了，没有额外的薪水补贴。  
她突兀地，也是长久以来，她想:你应该看到那种景色。你喜欢黑色。


End file.
